


Shatter

by phandomoftheowl



Series: NaNo One-Shots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, There is a small plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks he will never get another chance with Kuroko once he goes off to America with Kagami. Kuroko thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have some semblance of plot, but then Kuroko decided he would much rather get into Aomine's pants. Also this kickstarts my series for NaNoWriMo.
> 
> I might write more as far as this one-shot is concerned.

Sometimes -- sometimes but not always, Aomine will notice that slight tilt to Kuroko’s chin when he’s talking to him. The way his eyes flit around, constantly looking for something else...someone else. And then Kagami will walk into a room and Aomine knows it’s pointless to try and hold Kuroko’s attention at that point. It’s a punch to the gut every time it happens. There are moments when he wants to catch Tetsu by his jersey and hold him back, keep him from going to Kagami. 

He’d mentioned it to Satsuki once. “It’s weird, isn’t it, seeing him so involved with someone that he’ll forget everyone else?”

Satsuki had given him a knowing glance then, turned back to watch Kuroko practice with Takao. “Tetsu-kun has always been that way, Dai-chan. Difference is, it used to be you before and now it’s Kagami. 

He never made the mistake of talking about Tetsu to her again.

One evening, in their final year of high school, they’re celebrating Seirin’s winter cup victory when Kuroko sways against Aomine, a little tipsy, but still upright. Aomine wonders how he does that. He knows for a fact that Kuroko has drank almost as much as him and while Daiki feels wobbly and very much like he’d fall over if he tried to stand up. Everyone else is outrageously drunk, except Kagami, whose apartment they’re celebrating in, and who refuses to drink a drop because he doesn’t trust any of them to not trash his place. 

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko tugs at the hem of Daiki’s shirt. Shit, Kuroko never smiles at him like that anymore. 

“What is it?” he asks, gruffer than usual. 

“Don’t tell Kagami-kun, but,” his smile widens, becomes sappy. It makes Daiki’s chest clench. “I’ve applied to two schools in America. One of them accepted. It has a good teaching program.”

Aomine has to remind himself to breathe. “Is that so?” he asks, going for nonchalance and missing by a wide margin. “Why’re you telling me?”

“Because Aomine-kun is my best friend,” Kuroko says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Like it doesn’t shatter every single piece of his already broken heart. 

He turns back to the party and takes a swig of the disgusting beer. Kagami’s on the other side of the room, yelling at Midorima about something. He can’t hear what -- doesn’t care. 

There are many things he regrets. Things he wishes he had done differently. But never has anything hurt him more than keeping quiet about his feelings. 

“I’m sure Bakagami will be very happy when you tell him,” he says, in lieu of _stay. Don’t go. Forget Kagami and be my partner agian_. He could never be that selfish. At least, not where Tetsu is concerned. Not anymore.

“I hope so. I am going to get more beer. Would you like some, Aomine-kun?”

“You really shouldn’t have any more,” Aomine warns him. 

Kuroko turns back with that small not-quite-smile. “I shouldn’t do a lot of things.” And he’s gone, winding through people who don’t notice he’s there.

***

He wasn’t planning on it, he tells himself. It was just a happy coincidence that the same school happened to recruit Kagami and Aomine, that it just happened to be one of the schools Tetsu applied to and got accepted.

Completely a coincidence that they’re all going to be living together. Of course he wouldn’t have made Satsuki arrange all of that. 

He’s only half way through packing his first bag when the doorbell rings. He decides to let his parents get it before remembering that his parents aren’t home right now. 

_What a pain. Who could be calling right now?_

The answer, it seems, is Kuroko.

“Tetsu,” he says, going for casual, but ending up with something that sounds awkward. 

“May I come in?” Tetsu asks, looking behind Aomine. “Are your parents home?”

Aomine opens the door wider. “Nah, they’re getting some shopping done for me. Satsuki’s with them.” 

“Ah.” He walks around the center table and hovers by the arm of the sofa. “How long will they be gone?”

“I dunno, a few hours? You want something to drink?” He makes an aborted motion toward the kitchen when Kuroko shakes his head and says nothing else.

Instead, Aomine sits down on a chair, trying not to feel awkward. It’s been years since Tetsu was in his house, and even longer since they talked like this, alone, without the comfort of a basketball between them. Aomine scratches his arms from lack of something to do. The silence is almost oppressive, and he’s about to ask Kuroko why he’s here if he isn’t going to say something when suddenly Kuroko is _there_ , mere inches from him, face tilted as if he’s looking at a difficult puzzle. 

Daiki stops breathing, sits utterly still.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kuroko leans closer and closer until their lips are touching. It’s nothing amazing. Just a simple graze, but it makes Aomine’s fingers clamp tighter around the armrests. For all his posturing, Aomine’s never done this, and he’s afraid it will show. Kuroko moves back a little and Aomine opens his eyes (when had he closed them?).

“Tetsu.” Daiki takes a shuddering breath, acutely aware of how wrecked he sounds. 

This time, Tetsu surges back, swifter, more insistent with one hand curled around Daiki’s neck. It’s a proper kiss, or how Aomine always imagined it to be. Kuroko’s tongue swipes against Daiki’s lips and he parts them, mildly surprised that Kuroko tastes like vanilla milkshakes. He’s so overcome by Tetsu, by his smell, by those damn fingers carding through his hair, like Tetsu’s done this before. Like he knows exactly what to do to make Aomine’s spine tingle. 

“Breathe, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko whispers against his lips, and Daiki can just hear the smile, even if he can’t see it. Because seeing would mean opening his eyes again, and opening his eyes might mean that this is just a dream which he doesn’t want to end. 

“Shut up. I -- what are you doing?” he squeaks. Grabs onto pale wrists attached to pale fingers that are wriggling under the hem of his shirt. 

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “What does it look like? Would you like me to stop.”

_No_ , he wants to say, but because he is bit of an idiot what comes out is, “What about Kagami?” 

Aomine mentally schedules a good solid kick for himself once Kuroko’s gone. 

“What about him?” Kuroko frowns at Aomine, pulls his hands out of his grip and goes back to getting Daiki’s shirt off him. 

He is so distracted by the hungry look in Kuroko’s eyes that he doesn’t even mind when his shirt gets carelessly tossed in the general direction of the kitchen. 

“You and he,” he says, trying to concentrate on what he wants to say, because if he doesn’t. If they go any further only to find out he’s some -- some kind of Kagami replacement -- “You like him, don’t you? I mean, you’ve...with him…”

Kuroko smiles at him, like he’s a child. “You mean have I had sex with Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

Aomine blinks, confused. He hadn’t been expecting such a direct answer. Then again, Kuroko rarely ever circles around something unnecessarily. He’s also baffled by the lack of jealousy. He had thought that if he ever knew for sure, he would go into one of those envy-driven rages, but there’s none of that. Mostly it’s a distant thought of _’they must have looked hot together_ ’.“Oh. Then why are you here. With me? If you can have him, that is.”

This time Kuroko’s kiss is soft, like he’s trying to soothe a skittish animal, which Daiki supposes describes him aptly right now. 

“I like you both. I want you both. Will you let me have you, Aomine-kun?” 

He doesn’t bother saying anything, throws his arms around Kuroko, going for a kiss. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Kuroko doesn’t seem to mind and that’s all that matters. Fuck, he is so hard, and all they’ve done is kiss. 

Kuroko notices because he pushes lightly against Daiki’s chest. “Bedroom.” And when Daiki looks down he sees the tenting in Kuroko’s shorts, glad that he’s not the only one affected. 

“Yeah, okay. Bedroom.” He walks the ten steps to his room and looks back to find Tetsu leaning casually against the doorway, divested of his shirt sometime when Daiki wasn’t looking. “Um.” He wants to say something intelligent, or witty, like they do in the movies, but he’s too distracted by pale skin and muscles. For such a small guy, Tetsu is ripped. 

“Get on the bed, please,” Tetsu says, and Aomine obeys almost immediately, glad for something to do. 

He absently pushes all the clothes he was supposed to pack onto the floor. Kuroko gives him an amused look, closes the distance between them until he’s standing in between Daiki’s parted legs. For once he has to look up at Kuroko. 

Tetsu reaches up to trace a finger down Aomine’s jaw. “You look so good like this, Aomine-kun. “So beautiful.”

“Men aren’t beautiful,” he says, going for annoyed but sounding breathless. 

“Of course they are. _You_ are.” Kuroko bends down, kisses Daiki just behind his ear. “The most beautiful man I have ever seen.” He kisses down Aomine’s neck in between words. “Especially when you’re like this. Off the court with just me.”

“Just you,” Daiki echoes, reaches out to touch Kuroko. “Always been you, Tetsu.”

“Hmm. Lie back.” 

Aomine goes, pleased when Kuroko follows. “Tetsu,” he says, gripping onto Kuroko’s waist. “I want -- I want you to -- to fuck me.”

Kuroko blinks, as if he’s surprised that’s what Daiki wants, and then one of those rare pleased smiles spreads across his face. “Okay.”

“Okay. Um. Great. So, we should...I have the -- um, stuff for the. In that drawer over there.” Aomine tries to get up, feeling flustered now that he’s actually said what he wants. He’s thought about this a thousand times before, alone in his room, after matches and before training camps. Tried to practice on himself with his own fingers, but it never felt quite right. 

Kuroko pushes him back patiently. “Stay. I’ll get it.” With all the poise of someone who has done this many times before, he slides off Aomine, fingers trailing down Daiki’s abs, and retrieves the tube of lube and condoms. 

“I’ve done it a few times,” he says, trying to break the silence. He doesn’t do well with silence. 

But the moment he does, he knows it was the wrong thing to say right now. Kuroko freezes, back to Aomine, and asks in a low tone Daiki’s never heard him use before. It sends a shiver down his spine. “Who? With whom did you do this before, Aomine-kun? Kise-kun?”

“What? No one! I meant, I’ve done it a few times. With...myself.” Daiki resists the urge to cover his face with a pillow, and decides never to mention that one time Kise tried to jack him off. 

He is relieved when Kuroko turns back around. The possessive look in his eyes makes Daiki’s dick twitch. “Good. Take off your pants.” 

Aomine fumbles around for a few moments, and manages to kick them off. He’s suddenly very aware of how exposed he is, protected only by the thin layer of underwear. Kuroko says nothing, just stares and stares until Daiki moves to fold his arms over his chest. He’s achingly hard, and if Tetsu doesn’t do something about that soon, he’s probably going to take matters into his own hands. He says as much to Tetsu, who only smirks and crawls back over to Daiki. 

Tetsu presses his palm against Aomine’s erection. “I wouldn’t let you do that. Not today, Aomine-kun.” 

“Yeah.” Aomine arches into Kuroko’s touch, pulls him in by his belt loops. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Tetsu.” Miraculously, Aomine finds the button and zipper on the first try, and successfully divests Kuroko of his pants. “Fuck.” He’s seen Kuroko many times before in the locker rooms in various states of undress, but never like this. There’s something different about this man leaning over Daiki, kissing and licking his way down his chest like it’s better than vanilla milkshake. “Please, Tetsu,” he keens, thrusting up to get some friction against his cock. 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu tuts, sits up suddenly, straddling Daiki like it’s the most natural thing in the world, lining up their erections. Daiki struggles not to come then and there. Kuroko pushes Daiki’s hands away from his body, presses them against the cool sheet. “Stay.”

He would be offended at being ordered like a dog, but he doesn’t actually mind, relishes it even. Aomine almost jumps out of his skin when he feels Tetsu take him in hand. 

“Do you like that?” he asks, stroking up and down, slowly. Daiki trembles, too focused on the fact that it is Tetsu touching him, holding him, kissing the tip of his head. 

“Hngh.” He nods, clenches his fists. He wouldn’t dare touch Tetsu when he told him explicitly not to. 

“Good.” Tetsu stays where he is, legs on either side of Daiki’s waist, a firm hold gently sliding from the base to tip. 

Everything shrinks down to this moment, the need for release building. He looks at Tetsu, dark blue eyes meeting his pale blue. “Tetsu, Tetsu -- I --”

“Come, Daiki. Come for me, now.”

And that’s all the permission he needs before he’s spilling over Tetsu’s fingers and his stomach. 

When he comes back from the orgasmic haze, it’s to find Tetsu no longer sitting on him. Instead he’s tucked between Daiki and his pile of unpacked clothes. “You haven’t…” He vaguely gestures to Kuroko’s still apparent erection. 

“Mmm. Some other time. Rest now, Aomine-kun. Your parents and Momoi-san will be home soon.” 

Aomine wants to protest. Say something about how he can still do it, just _just lemme get a moment I swear I won’t leave you like that_. 

His eyes close, and before he knows it, Aomine is dozing off.


End file.
